


Pancakes

by questionmark007



Series: Sarah Goodkin [3]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, but Kirsten isn't actually in the fic, camsten is mentioned & is the main plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cameron discuss their dinner with Kirsten. And other things. Mostly involving Cameron’s feelings about Kirsten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Despite waking up on his couch, Cameron was in a great mood. Dinner with his sister Sarah and Kirsten last night had actually gone really well and he had gotten permission from Maggie to come in late today so he could spend more time with his sister before she had to leave.

Grinning to himself, he rolled off the couch and ducked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes he'd picked out the night before as his room was currently off-limits (Sarah was in there), and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

He was whisking the pancake batter when his bedroom door opened and a very groggy looking Sarah emerged.

“Honestly, Cameron, the amount of plaid you own is almost unhealthy.” Sarah groaned almost the moment she saw him (and the plaid shirt he was wearing). "There are other patterns in the world. Better patterns, even.”

“Really? I talk to Mom and Dad and I get criticized for my career choices. I talk to you and I get criticized for my clothing choices. Why do I even talk to you all anymore?” Cameron shook his head, focusing on finding a ladle to transfer the batter from the bowl to the griddle.

“Because we're your family and you love us.” Sarah smiled at him, taking a seat at the counter and pouring herself some orange juice. “And you know I'd never criticize you for your career choice. After all, you giving up that position at M.I.T. got Mom and Dad off my back about how fashion isn’t a real career.” She gave an unimpressed look.

“Yeah well, neither of them have ever been very good about listening to what we want as opposed to what _they_ want.” Cameron muttered.

“True. And now whenever I call, Mom starts bombarding me with questions about if I know what you're up to and complaining about how she lost credibility with M.I.T when you left your position there to play Scotty for the government.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Star Trek? That doesn’t even—that’s not even—okay,” Cameron took a deep breath. “If Mom and Dad knew how important the work I do for the government is, maybe they’d lay off criticizing my life choices“ he fumed.

“I think if Mom and Dad met Kirsten, I think they’d definitely lay off…”Sarah trailed off giving him that knowing look of hers.

"We're not dating." Cameron sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“There’s totally room for the word ‘yet’ on the end of that sentence” Sarah smiled. “Have a little faith, Bam Bam.”

Cameron smiled as well at the use of her old childhood nickname for him. It had come about because his other nickname 'Cam Cam’ had slowly started being used only by his mother when she was in super overprotective parent mode and had lost any of the real affection a nickname should have. Sarah only called him ‘Cam Cam’ when she was trying to irritate and Bam Bam for everything else.

“I suppose trying to deny any feelings I might—“ Cameron started after a moment.

“Totally useless, yeah. I can see right though you, baby brother,” Sarah sat up in her chair. “And you have it bad for that girl.”

“Yeah, that I knew.” Cameron flipped a couple of the pancakes. “The good news for you is that she has it just as bad for you.” Sarah continued as if Cameron hadn’t spoken.

Cameron's head snapped up, “What?” He never let himself think, or hope, that Kirsten might return his feelings. But hearing Sarah say it was enough for a little well of hope to bubble up in his chest.

“Yeah, Cam, she’s only slightly less obvious than you are.” Sarah leaned forward, resting her arms on the counter. “You should do something about it.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll put that right at the top of my ‘To-Do' list.” Cameron scoffed, putting three pancakes on Sarah’s plate.

"You should!" Sarah drenched her pancakes in syrup. “I’m gonna be calling to check in on you. And if you don't answer, I’m just going to call Kirsten.”

“Really?” Cameron looked at her, bemused. “And how are you going to do that?”

“Oh, we actually exchanged numbers while you were in the bathroom.” Sarah shrugged as Cameron blanched. “So I'm going to text her for updates on your life if you don’t call regularly.”

“Every week!” Cameron promised quickly. “Like clockwork.”

"I'm also going to text her so I can make you matching Halloween costumes. I’m thinking Cinderella and Prince Charming?” Sarah grinned at him, taking a large bite of her breakfast.

“Okay, I’m not going to argue with you on this because I know I won’t win—“

“So we’re in agreement” Sarah cut him off.

“Yeah, but I think it’d go over better if you did the prince and princess from Sleeping Beauty,” Cameron muttered, determinedly looking anywhere but at his sister. “That’s her favorite Disney story.”

“First of all, Cam, don’t pretend like you don’t know their names," Sarah gave him look that told him she was not, at all, buying that he didn’t know the names from Sleeping Beauty.

“Aurora and Prince Phillip.” Cameron sighed, rolling his eyes. Disney movie marathons had been a staple in their house growing up because ‘weren’t too exciting’. He now had a far greater knowledge of Disney princesses than he ever wanted.

“Good. And secondly, I can’t even tell you how proud I am that you know her favorite Disney story!” Sarah squealed at him, almost knocking over her orange juice in the process.

"I don't even know how I know!” Cameron tried to tell her, but it was too late. The damage had been done: Sarah was in design-mode.

“Prince Phillip's costume will be pretty easy. He basically wears the same thing. But which dress for Aurora should I do? The pink or the blue?” she mused, not paying attention to her brother at all. “Or should I do the more casual dress? Where’s my bag? I need to start sketching this.”

“You realize Halloween is several months away, right?” Cameron asked.

“Yeah but the sooner I get it done, the more time you’ll have for alterations. Not that you’ll need any,” Sarah smirked at him, “I am a professional after all.”

"Professionals leave room for alterations too.” he tried to tell her, but she waved him off, standing to find her sketchbook.

By the time Cameron dropped her off at the airport later that morning, she had already sketched two different dress options for the Aurora costume and texted Kirsten for her measurements. Cameron was impressed, but not at all surprised; this was his sister after all.

“Remember to call every week.” she told him as they stood outside the airport, trying to delay the inevitable. The siblings were close and only spending about twenty four hours with his sister after months of being apart made this part worse.

“Every week.” he promised. "Say hi to that boyfriend of yours for me."

“Simon. And I will,” she smiled. “Be sure to tell Kirsten that I really enjoyed meeting her and that she can call me whenever she wants. I’ll give her lots of embarrassing stories about you.”

“Thanks, sis.” Cameron smiled dryly, stepping forward to give her a hug.

“I hate goodbyes” She mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing him tight.

“I know, but I’ll try to get time off for Thanksgiving and Christmas and I’ll come see you and Simon in New York.”

“Good! And I want updates about you and Kirsten!” she reminded him as the hug ended. “And I should be sending both costumes by September at the latest.”

“Got it. Now go, you don’t want to miss your flight.” Cameron gently turned her toward the sliding doors of the airport.

"I love you and I'll miss you, baby brother.”

"I love you and I'll miss you, big sis.” He returned, giving her a smile. She walked through the doors of the airport, looking back over her shoulder to see him waving at her. And with that she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? Feelings? Do y'all like Sarah?


End file.
